


The Fellswap Slave - Bonus Stories

by mydarksidelovesthis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fellswap, Fellswap Alphys, Fellswap Chara, Fellswap Muffet, Fellswap Toriel, Fellswap Undyne, fellswap, fellswap sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Headcannons for my story "The Fellswap Slave"  that didn't make it into the main story, revealing some background information.





	1. Sans meets Queen Toriel for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> these stories arise when working on "The Fellswap Slave" and didn't make it into the main story. You can read them for more background information about that timeline. Maybe I add more, maybe not, who knows.
> 
> Best regards  
> my creative side loves these

It was some years ago when they both were younger, living in a small flat in New Home. Papyrus went working like he did everyday. It was likely that one got not paid for their work if there were no sanctions to fear and Papyrus was yet so weak and couldn't help himself. So he often had to work until late in the night until he had earned enough money for both of them. Sans was even weaker. He wanted to help, go to work, too, but Papyrus found it pointless and told him to stay at home.

This day Sans decided to disobey. He grabbed his plushie bunny and made his way on his small feet to the Queen's castle. She made the laws that forbid them to kill each other, so she would listen to their problems, right?

Most monsters cared only for themselves, so he was the only one visiting the Queen and he didn't have to wait long.

The Queen was a giant compared to him, like she could just stomp him. He felt so small and grabbed his bunny tighter. Also the throne room looked creepy, decorated like a children's room with big puppets sitting around a table. But the Queen was nicer than most monsters he knew. When she saw him, she slowly came closer and went down to crouch to speak eye-to-eye to him. She was still so much bigger. "What is it, small skeleton?" She would be one of the few monsters in his life who could call him small without making him mad.

"It's because of your laws" he complained. "Nobody follows them. My brother has to work all day and night, because most monsters don't pay for his work and don't get punished. And whenever we go onto the streets monsters are trying to provoke us into fights so they can kill us." The Queen looked down on him with a sad face.

"I'm sorry for that, small one. To be blunt I don't have enough loyal followers to push my laws through. I just seek peace, but monsters are not ready for that." She sighs. "How is your brother? Is he a good fighter?" Sans shrugs. "He's calm and distant to other monsters and I rarely see him, so I don't know." "Okay. Listen. I will give your brother a job as a sentry. I will pay him and I will train him. As for your other problem ..." She looked to the side, like she was digging in her memories. "I once had a child who was weak, but no one dared to kill them. I tell you what they did: Whenever someone confronted them, they started to flirt with them. So the other one would get startled and flustered and lost their will to fight. But of course you can come to my fight training, too."

"What's flirting?"

"Oh." She smiled. "Of course monsters are not used to that kind of behaviour. It's like treating the other one like a possible mate. Telling them compliments. Asking them out on dates. Saying what they could do together."

She gave him some examples. Sans blushed. "Well, that's ... really weird. But it sounds cool. I'll try it. Thank you, oh most beautifulestest of all Queens."

She laughed. "You're doing well. Keep it going."


	2. Alphys and Undyne meeting for the first time

It was a lonely day some time ago. Alphys needed to take a break and so she was walking around Rustleleaves, visiting the dumps. It was a good place to be alone. Only weak monsters came here to search for stuff that might help them, so it was unlikely to get into a fight. Trash was falling down from the surface, landing on a hill of trash. But it didn't grew any bigger. Monsters were climbing over it, searching for stuff, picking up things and throwing them down onto the ground. Other monsters were looking through the stuff on the ground, turning it around to have a better look on it, moving it a bit with that. This way the trash got spread through the area. Some lighter things might even got carried around by the wind. Occasionally an item landed in a swamp hole, sank in and was never seen again.

Alphys was standing in front of one of these swamp holes, watching how an old, broken TV slowly sank in. Nobody knew where the stuff went. Nobody ever bothered it again. How was it like to be buried in the swamp?

"Hey."

Alphys got startled and prepared herself to summon some bullets. If they were about to attack her, they would regret it.

She turned her head to the source of the noise and looked into the grinning face of a humanoid fish-like monster with blue skin, long red hair and wearing black leather clothes.

"I've never seen you here before" the fish says. "Are you new? I'm Undyne. Don't worry, I'm not a fighter."

Alphys calmed down. "Uh, no, I was just busy lately. My name is Alphys."

"Wondering where all those stuff goes, huh?"

They both turned to the swamp hole to watch the TV sink further. Alphys didn't answer, so Undyne said: "I did some calculations and the swamp must be filled until now, but it isn't. That can only mean that it either disappears or leaves the underground. Cool huh?"

Alphys didn't know what to respond. She felt so dumb. So she said nothing. After a while Undyne asked: "Whatever. What are you doing here? Just watching stuff go down? Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, uh." Alphys knew it wasn't a good idea to be honest to monsters, especially not strangers. But Undyne looked weaker than her. And what could she do anyway. Could be nice to talk to someone. "I just joined the Royal Guards. But the Head is so brutal. He beats me up all the time and calls it training. I can't really tell anyone, because they would just call me weak and say I shouldn't act like a whimp."

"Hm, I see. Maybe I can help you with that. Usually I would demand a grain of dust for my help, but for you I do it for free."

"Dust? Wait, are you ... Undyne the Royal Scientist? Who uses the dust for experiments?" Oh, she was so cool. Alphys had heard about her. Undyne wasn't a fighter, she really was fairly weak, but she had her own methods and nobody dared to mess with her.

"Took you long enough." Undyne grinned showing her sharp teeth. "Yeah, that's me. So, will you meet me again here tomorrow? I bring you something that will help ya." Alphys wondered why anyone in the underground would help her. But she agreed.

 

The next day Undyne gave her a small phial. "Here. Put it in their food or drinks. Would be nice if you could bring me their dust afterwards."

Alphys stared at it. "Is ... is that poison?"

"Yeah, what else?" Undyne laughed. "Actually I had tried to make pasta sauce, but it had killed my ... guest. So, yeah, it'll help your career, too."

Alphys looked at it with sad eyes. "What is it?" Undyne asked. "You want them to quit treating you like garbage, right?" "But, but ... it's forbidden to kill other monsters."

Undyne put an arm around Alphys. "My dear lizard, it's not forbidden to kill monsters if no one knows you did it. Got me?"

Alphys nods and grabs the phial harder.


	3. Sans and Alphys meeting for the first time

There she was standing, big before her, looking down on her with that suspicious look on her face. Queen Toriel was so big, Alphys felt so weak and small. Also she felt nervous, wringing her hands and started to sweat, but tried her best to keep a serious face.

"Let me repeat" the Queen said. "Just to make sure I got it right. The majority of my Royal Guards died overnight. Suddenly. Without known cause."

"Y-yeah." Damn, why was she stuttering like this. Pull yourself together, Alphys. Toriel had no clue. And even if she suspected something, she wouldn't punish her without hard evidence. Queen Toriel was too nice and fair for this underground.

"And you're the only one who is left" Toriel continued.

"E-Exactly." She felt so bad about it. But a part of her also felt relieved. It wasn't wrong. They deserved it, after everything they did to her.

The Queen sighed. "That means I have to find new fighters who are willing to do the job after all. Until that I make you the new Head of the Royal Guards. If you agree."

"Oh, th-that w-would be an h-honor for m-m-me." Honestly she had feared the Queen would suspect her and still fire her. But this was beyond her hopes. She was happy. She would become important and people would finally look up to her.

"Then maybe it's the best if you pick your members. Monsters who accept you and follow your orders. Yes, I think that's the best."

"A-as you wish, your majesty." This really was her lucky day. She could pick her closest friends to serve her - well, if she had any.

"I will also take care of your training from now on. Starting in half an hour. Meet me outside in the garden."

Alphys bowed and left backwards. She was still nervous and hoped the Queen wouldn't yell at her for being too weak in the training.

New Home was a fairly cold place and the 'garden' contained dead wood since the King and left a long time ago. That's what was said. It was so lang ago that not many monsters were left who remembered.

Alphys didn't know what to do until the training and started to warm up with some exercise (which she quickly gave up because of her shape) and by shooting bullets at some of the dead trees.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

She jumped around when she heard that voice. In front of her stood a skeleton - he was smaller than her, but looked at her firm and calm. He was like a rock in the surge compare to the bundles of nerves she was.

"I-I-I'm Alphys, H-Head of the Royal G-Guards" she stuttered and made herself bigger to appear strong. "I-I was invited by Queen T-Toriel for t-training."

"Oh, is that so? I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. The Queen trains me and my brother Papyrus to become sentries. He can't come today, though." He put up a mean smile. "I wonder how someone like you could become Head of the Royal Guards. I can only imagine the Queen ran out of options."

"I-I'm the best choice. Y-You seem to be strong. W-would you want to join the Royal Guards?" 

"And following YOUR oders? Are you kidding? Not even your own bullets follow your orders."

"Y-you w-would get w-well paid ..."

"Huh. You're so weak you I wonder how you could even become a normal guard. You can't even speak to me without stuttering."

"I-I'm not weak."

"Yes, you are. I could enslave you by staring you down. But that would be no challenge and hence no fun for me."

"That's n-not true." She looked down to the ground. She felt so dumb for saying that. Then she looked him into the eyesockets again. For a short while. "I-I'll ask you again, m-maybe you ch-change your mind."

The Queen joined them and the training began.


	4. The human trying Muffet's specialities

I step through the door into the twilight of the café. Despite my unusual appearance some eyes turn to me but after only some moments look away in desinterest. Monsters themselves widely vary in their appearances, so I guess I'm not that special to them. Do they even recognize me as human? I don't think so.

The interiour is neatly decorated in pink and black. Spider webs with spiders in them hang around, which is less neat. I step to the bar, taking a seat. Behind the counter a spider lady in a pink dress is busy with serving, cleaning and preparing food, all at the same time with her six arms.

"Hello my dearie" she greets me with a wink and a smile. "What can I do for you?" I take a look at the menu. The baked goods in display have black dots in them which suspiciously look like spiders. I feel sick from looking at them.

"A cup of tea, please." "Coming in a second, my dear." She grabs a tea bag and puts it into a cup. "I've never seen you around here. Did you just move here? No friends and family in town?" "Well, eh, actually I'm just moving through." I don't know what to say. The monsters here are so distant and in fear of each other I didn't except them to do any small talk.

"Oh, I see" she answers and puts the tea cup in front of me. It smells delicious. And there don't seem to be any spiders in it - that's how I prefer my tea. I take a sip. It's so great I flow away in bliss. Figuratively.

"Don't worry, my dear." Muffet, the spider lady, holds her head in her hands. "You can become part of my family." "Uh, thanks." I don't know what to make out of that. Still I feel bad from the view of the spiders in the cakes and cookies. And it becomes worse, even when I try to not think about that. I think I have to puke. Hm, proably a bad idea, as this is very uncommon among monsters, to say the least. I try to keep it inside and drink more tea to flush the feeling down.

"Is everything fine, my dear? You look pale. Is something wrong with the tea?" I stare at her. Then I look down into my half empty cup and back to her. And I understand. "You bitch, you poisoned me!" "Don't be rude, dearie" she smiles. "You'll become part of my family. You'll feed an entire new generation."

I jump up and pull my knife out. "I kill all your ancestors and descendant!" "As you wish. They are right here." Without losing her smile she opens the door to the kitchen with an invitingly gesture. I cough blood and suddenly all of the monsters look at me and know what I am. Monsters don't bleed.

With a scream of anger I run into the kitchen. It's covered in spiders of all sizes, most of them as small as the ones in the baked goods. They're doing the washing-up, not caring that half of them drown in the water and they knead dough, not caring if some of them get stuck in the dough and get knead into it. It's so disgusting I want to puke all over them. Some of them are bigger, carrying cutlery and dishes around. One spider is as big as Muffet, even if it walks on all eight legs while Muffet walks upright.

Muffet closes the door behind me. "Say hello to my pet. I haven't feed it in a while." I cough more blood and feel how life is dripping out of me, but anger is burning in me and I swear I'll take as many of them with me as I can. My knife cuts through a wobbly black mass of living spiders, killing an insignificant amount of them. The huge one snaps after me with it's fangs. I dodge, stab it's face and try to reach it's belly. I want to cut it open, but the legs are stepping around dangerously. Muffet laughs at me. Small spiders are crawling up on my legs, the ones that I don't kill by stepping around. I don't care, they're too small and too weak to hurt me.

"Dangerous", who am I kidding. The spider poison is dissolving me from the inside. There is nothing "dangerous" for me any more. I jump forward, cutting through the spider's breast between the basises of it's legs. I don't notice the new cut on my shoulder from it's fangs. It's injured, but not much. I make another jump forward, but sink down onto my knees as weakness overcomes me. A crawling darkness of living spiders shrouds me in and I'm already unconscious when the big spider sinks it's mouth into my body to suck me out.


	5. Sans and Chara fighting - again

"Human!" Sans shouts at me. I'm sitting on the kitchen floor and freeze from the sudden noise. Damn it. He caught me red handed. Or brown handed in this case. The mouth stuffed with chocolate I turn around and smile at him. Angrily he taps his boot on the floor. "I can't remember that I allowed you to eat chocolate. So ..." He steps to me and beats the chocolate out of my hands. "Away with that and onward to your work!" Hastingly I chew and swallow. He pulls me up and drags me to the bathroom. "Go and wash your mouth, you dirty little human." I turn my head away and giggle silently. It's so much fun to annoy him. "Hurry up" he rushes me. I dry my mouth and step to him. "Now what?"

He points to a basket in the corner of the bathroom. "Now wash the clothes as I ordered you in the morning. Not hotter than 90 degrees, use mild detergent. Except Papyrus's pullovers, they are to be hand-washed. If anything shrinks or gets discolored I punish you."

"Hm." I look at the clothes, stepping from one foot onto the other. My original plan was to mess this up so Sans will do it on his own next time. He does it quicker and faster anyway. But suddenly I have a better idea. "Master, you know. If we would just use fabric refresher we could spare us all that work." Oh my, he would totally jump out of his skin if he wasn't a skeleton already. "WHAAAT? I must have misheard. What kind of slave are you? Go to your work!" I just stand there, giving him a happy smile as if it was nothing. "Oh master" I say. "You're so cute when you're angry."

Oh, oh, now I went too far, still I can't help but to laugh about him. He stomps on the ground. "I give you cute!" With big jagged movements he summons bones to throw them at me. I'm trapped in the bathroom with Sans standing in the door, so I move away from him in a circle, dodging his attacks. "Aww, master" I say grinning. "You are much too nice, you're missing me on purpose, aren't you?" I know he isn't, but it makes him even angrier. He summons more and more bones to throw them at me, so he'll get tired faster. I haven't fully planned what I'm doing with him after that.

Last time I chained him to his bed and painted his face with suns and flowers. I think when he said "chain me to the bed and do with me whatever you want" he was expecting something else.

"Human! Stop with that crap and take your punishment!" "But master, I'm not even using crap this time." I dodge his entire next wave of bones and notice some kind of sweat on his skull, indicating that he becomes tired. Well, nearly, but I slip on the ground, falling, hitting my head against the edge of the bathtub. I scream from the sudden pain and some bones hit me, but stop. I cover the aching spot with my hands and cry.

"Oh, human." Sans stops his attacks and hurries to me, kneeing down before me. "That's all your fault. Let me see." Gently he lifts my hands. I look at him in tears, but still I notice him freezing as he looks at my head. My hands are red, I must be bleeding. I think if he was human he would blanch now. Without a word he stands up and runs to the door. It looks like an escape. "P-Papyrus?" he shouts. Papyrus appears. Sans points to me. "The human is leaking a red liquid." Papyrus just stands there, giving me a short glance. "So what?" "Make it stop!" "Sure."

My head aches and I can't say if it's on the outside or inside. Papyrus brings some clean clothes. He fills a bowl with water and starts to clean my spilled face. Sans watches in disgust. I think it's because blood is so dirty. Everytime we fight Papyrus just waits until we're done and silently cleans up afterwards. Except when he fears I might kill Sans, then he separates us until we calm down.

"That's totally normal for humans" Papyrus explains to ease Sans. "They can lose some of that blood without problem. It's not much, they will be fine." He's about to start cleaning my wound when Sans says: "Wait. I'll do it." "Y'sure?" "Yes, they're mine, it's my responsibility." Oh ho, Sans tries to do something without the help of his brother, how riddiculous. I would've laughed about that if I wasn't that hurt.

Sans kneels before me and lets Papyrus show him how to do it. He cleans my wound - on his own - and puts a provisional bandage around my head. With shaking hands and so clumsy I was about to kill him if he makes one bad touch on my head. Then he looks at the result, proud of himself. "I'll be a generous master. As you're injured you don't have to work for the rest of the day." That's something. My mood improves.

"Thanks, master. Sorry about the blood stains on your gloves. Blood can never be washed out again." "What!?" After being so careful about not making himself dirty he looks at his gloves in fear, but sees nothing. I laugh about him and he just sighes.


	6. Papyrus tells Sans a serious bedtime story

"Papyrus!" Sans sulks. "I'm not a child. It's not my bedtime yet." He crosses his arms.

"How 'bout I tell you a bedtime story?" "Oh yes." This changes everything. Happily Sans jumps around. "The one about the wolf that eats the little human? Or about the seven dwarfs with their human slave?"

"No, a new one. Go brush your teeth."

Ten minutes later Sans is ready for bed and creeps under the blanket. Papyrus grabs a chair and sorts his thoughts, rushed by the impatient Sans to start already.

"Once upon a time there was a small skeleton. It lived with their parents and their hundred siblings in a dungeon, which was some kind of tower below the ground. The father was - uh, a lich, some kind of undead mage. The mother was some kind of demon, but don't cite me on this, I'm not sure. The skeleton rarely saw its parents. It was a rough life. Sometimes a so called hero came into the dungeon, killed a lot of the monsters, collected every item they could find wheather they needed it or not and disappeared again. But that didn't matter, 'cause after a while all of the killed monsters and even the items respawnt. When no one came in a while, the monsters were play-fighting and sometimes killing each other, but they were still friendly when doing that. They were always tolerating each other, so it was also a happy life after all."

Sans listens attentive. Papyrus goes on.

"In this world there were some monsters that looked like humans. That's how everyone called them. There were stories about real humans who were said to have lived on the world a long time ago. Behind the veil of time it was forgotten how they disappeared. And nobody knew if and how those monsters and the humans were related. The lich in the dungeon, the father of the little skeleton had strong intentions in finding that out. He had a machine that was supposed to help him with that and he worked on that machine whenever he could. Now, among the hundreds of sibling there was another little skeleton which was rarely noticed by our skeleton. One day another hero came into the dungeon, whiping most of the monsters out, but not the two skeletons. The other little skeleton wasn't aware of what it was doing. Our skeleton found it at that machine, playing around with the controls, somehow activating it. Our skeleton ran to it to stop it, but it was too late. The machine was activated and brought the two skeletons far, far away."

When Papyrus finishes the story, both of them keep silent for a while, lost in thoughts. Then Sans says: "Bro, you can't fool me. I'm very smart after all. This is our story, isn't it? This is how we got here? Despite I don't remember any of that."

"Yes, it is. I didn't know you back then. But now you're all I have." Papyrus hugs Sans in tears. "Please take care of yourself. Don't leave me alone in this world." "Is it because of the taurus today? I told you, my hug was just a trick to enslave it." "It nearly killed you. Don't you let your guard down like that!" "Okay, bro. Now stop that, you're embarrasing." But Papyrus still holds him and Sans accepts that. "I'll do everything for you, you know that" Papyrus whispers. "You can start by drying your eyesockets before you make my pajamas dirty or else I have to punish you" Sans says joking, but Papyrus isn't in the mood for joking and they stay like this for another while.


	7. The one in charge

"Human" Sans starts. I'm barely listening as I lie on the ground, playing games on my phone. Some kind of three-wins puzzle this time. It's cool beside the dark colors and the blocks disappear very similarly to how monsters dissolve to dust. Weird monster culture. "The last days you were barely fighting back. Actually starting to follow my orders, like you don't really care anymore. Is something on your mind?" "Hm, no." Damn, lost again. The game gets hard very soon. I get the impression that games here are supposed to be frustrating.

"Human, you know you can tell me anything, right?" "It's nothing." One more try. I start the next game. But Sans grabs the phone out of my hands. "Stop with that while I'm talking to you." "Fine." I lie my head onto my arms, looking at Sans. Hopefully he gives it back soon. The games are the only changes in my life at the moment.

"Same question." He holds the phone up high as if he is about to hand it over like a prize. I sigh. "I'm not supposed to tell you." "You are supposed to tell me everything I ask for." Shall I try it? Only this once? "Okay. So the point is. There is another human who tells me what to do and ..."

I sink down and hold my head with my hands as the usual headache sets in. I have the phone back and drop it onto the ground. You tell me: Don't.

"Oh, human, you got a headache again? Is that was botheres you?" You tell me to say yes. I wonder what you're doing all the time you don't give me any commands. "Yes, all this dust in the air causes me headache. I need some fresh air and sunshine. Hope we can go to the surface soon or I'll die here." He looks worried. I find it funny first, but now I'm sorry for having said that. "Well, probably it's not that bad" I add.

Sans looks at me for a while. I grab the phone again, starting another game. He says: "Papyrus told me to not tell you. But once you're running around killing everyone, then you're peaceful again and become my slave. Is that so? What are you looking for?" Huh, I've got the feeling that I won't get out of that situation so easily. You tell me to watch out, or you have to reset again. Sounds like a threat. Whatever. It's not like I could change a lot. "Master, you should really stop asking me that. Or else I can't stay." You tell me to carefully watch my words. What do you think I'm doing here? I don't know what you want from me. You ordered me to spare Sans and to become his friend - again. Now he get's to know me better and I can't really hide my feelings anymore. I hate every reload and every reset. I kill everyone, I befriend everyone, but you never let me go.

I wait for an answer. "What do you mean by that?" Sans asks while you say you want to see how long I can stay here before you have to reset. I get a headache again from you two talking at the same time.

"I need some sleep" I say and get up, leave the house and step into the shed, rubbing my aching head. Actually Sans lets me sleep on the couch and just bans me to the shed when I'm mean - I mean very mean, but now I need some silence. I sit down onto the ground, starting to play with the phone again while I think. I can speak to you directly in my mind, but I also have some private thoughts you don't know. I don't really get what you want in the long run. So if you're not working with me, I may have to ...

In the evening Papyrus comes for me to invite me for dinner. Usually he never lets me know what he knows. This time on the way to the house he says: "You know you don't have to leave." I understand that he talked with Sans about me. They often do, I know it, though I never have real evidence. I have an idea. You command: Don't even think about it. So. When I tell Sans about you, you reset. But we both know that Papyrus don't lose his memory when you reload or reset. You're scared that I tell him, aren't you? You repeat that I shouldn't do it. Or else you would force me to kill everyone. Because there is indeed a way for Papyrus to forget.

Nah, don't worry. I say: "Yeah, it sucks to not be the one in control. I can't blame you for trying to kill me if you're just following Sans's orders. Though everyone else would blame you."  
He turns his head and gives me a long glance from the corners of his eyesockets. I think he gets what I'm trying to say. But huh, you don't react. You don't get it, do you?

"And you really shouldn't say anything private to me" I add. "I can't really keep anything for myself." Papyrus is smart. He'll understand. You complain that I shouldn't say that to him, because you like to hear secrets. Stop whining like a child. I can't put all the blame on Temmie.

The next couple of days Sans isn't bothering me anymore and I think I know why. I try to drop Papyrus a hint every now and then. He will get at least some of them. "Resetting is a bad habit. I can't get rid of it" I say. "Sorry. Guilt is choking me like a sling around my neck." And: "My heart demands to stay in control." You have no clue. Until one day Papyrus just appears behind me and takes the heart locket from my neck before I even blink. Your voice disappears in the very same moment. For a second now that we are separated I hope it's over - but you reset and I find myself again with that heart locket around my neck deep in the ruins.

You scold me that I betrayed you. You ask when I told Papyrus about you, but I feel your insecurity and just answer that I didn't. You say I have to kill everyone, but I refuse. It's easy for you to say that, but I'm the one that has to live with the consequences. Temmie greets me, you command that I kill her. I refuse. You repeat the order. I greet Temmie and pick her up. You reset and say that you will trap me here until I obey. I attack Temmie half-hearted and she escapes, it's fine for you. I kill the next minor monster. I refuse to kill Asgore on his way to the beginning, but you reset until I do it.

I stop resisting. You keep me going through the Underground, killing every monster I encounter. You keep me running around the areas killing until it's deadly silent. I'm not feeling much, I just wish you would leave me forever. Sans offers me a hug of submission, but you make me kill him. Sorry master, No hard feelings. Hey, human. You know what. I think. You're a bit overreacting. With all that crap.

You force me through Rustleleaves where Papyrus doesn't bother me like he usually does. I even don't see him until I reach Coldsea and approach Undyne's lab. Suddenly he appears behind me. I'm shaking.

"No idea what came into you. Just wondered if there was a bug or something. No need to freak out like that." You tell me to go on, but I feel your hesitance. Papyrus whispers: "I won't save you this time. You know what happens then, don't you?" Ha ha, he is just a great ally, just playing along in silent agreement. I tell you that he has a point. You know you can't reset when Undyne's invention is near. Make me go forward and you'll never leave this place again. I don't really mind, at least I won't have to tolerate you any longer. I smile. Undyne will have much fun with you in her lab, don't you think? Maybe she cuts the heart locket open or shoots laser at you or something. I make some steps on my own.

Stop, you command and I feel your fear. C'mon, let me go this one time. If you won't let me live in peace, at least let me die, I don't really care. I take some more steps. Then I find myself again in the ruins and you command me to spare everyone.


	8. Sans and Asriel made a deal

When Sans entered the shed, the goat monster at the wall looked angry and tired. He must have fought against the chains for while. His long purple was slipped at the wrists where the chain hold him in place and his long horns on his head had grinded some holes into the wooden wall. "Sans, what is this crap?" Asriel shouted at him. "Set me free, now! You dirty bastard!" Sans approached him with swinging hips, a move that terryfied every monster who had every get to know what followed afterwards.

Sans just stood still, smiling. "Tz, tz. You are the right one speaking. We made a deal, remember?" "And it doesn't include you chaining me to a damn wall!"

"Yes. You help me to catch that human. And I make you king." Asriel was still shouting in fury and would've probably ripped Sans appart if he could. "And I did, so now what?"

Sans felt so great seeing this powerful monster so helpless and in his might. He couldn't wait for the revelation. "So I went to the Queen to talk about the possibility of making you her heir. And you know what she said? She said she would if you weren't such a brute."

"Yeah, so what?"

Sans smiled and concluded: "So, the only way to make you King is to teach you some manners."

 

Asriel rushed to Toriel, breaking down to her feet, crying into the hem of her robe. "Please, Toriel, step mother, please, don't leave me alone, don't send me back, I'll do everything you want, I'll be a good boy, just please, protect me from that skeleton."

Toriel looked down on him with sympathy in her eyes, keeping her hands in the air above Asriel, not sure wheather to touch him or not. "Sans" she asked with her soft voice, not angry, not sad, just a bit bewildered, "What did you do to him? He's not himself anymore."

With greatest possible desinterest Sans looked at the backside of his hand. "Everything according to his will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> this is the result if you try to mix Undertale (or Swapfell) with Game of Thrones: Toriel, the "infertile" Queen has no heir after her two adopted children died. Asriel, Asgores bastard, wants to take the throne, but Toriel doesn't accept him.
> 
> This scene happens in most of the possible futures, so I thought I add it to the bonus stories.
> 
> Best wishes  
> My dark side loves this


End file.
